


Finding Eros

by Allonnzy67



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yuuri is Sylvia, And past deaths, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Finding Neverland AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I spell Viktor with a k, Illnesses, It's a musical, Like some parts will be songs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Most of the characters are in an acting troupe, Playwright Viktor, Viktor is James Barry, Yuri P is Peter, Yurio is Yuuri's child, Yurio is pretty ooc, and yurio, besides the main ones in a relationship, but a majority will be normal, first fic, ironic, sfw, slight songfic, sorry - Freeform, sorry if its terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonnzy67/pseuds/Allonnzy67
Summary: Playwright Viktor Nikiforov has been writing plays for quite some time, but now everytime he writes a new play he can't seem to write something new, he can't find inspiration. Enter Katsuki Yuuri, a single father trying to work through life on his own with his child, Yurio. While both are facing their own issues, they will inspire each other and find they can get through anything, as long as they have imagination.





	1. If the World Turned Upside Down

There's a moment you've been waiting all your life for.  
When you find the very reason you're alive for.  
And it happens when you least expect it.  
All at once you come alive and feel connected.

I ignored the beat inside my heart for far too long.  
Had accepted what was right but always felt wrong.  
It's the second hand of time I'd been a slave to,  
but inside there was a feeling of something I always knew.

When the world turned upside down,  
and the earth and sky changed around,  
all the whispers of the possible became clear and loud.  
When the world turned upside down.


	2. All of Russia is Here Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is trying to work on his play, but there's a nagging voice in his head that won't leave him alone.

It was a lovely day in Alexander Garden, the sun at just the right spot, the temperature cool enough to be outside, but not cold enough to require coats. The flowers had bloomed, and there was just a slight breeze.

None of this was helping Viktor Nikiforov though, as he sat down working on a new play.

It was titled The Wedding Guest, the story of a Duchess that is in an arranged marriage with a price, but she falls in love with her butler, and they run off together. While it was coming along pretty well, there was just something about it that felt off, something not right. Of course, he thought to himself, that may just be the memories of the previous play he had written, Foolish Love. That one had not done the best in sales, and now he was determined to create something new.

“I see our playwright is working on his newest piece! How do you think it’s coming along now?”

Viktor looked up to see none other than his boss, Yakov Feltsman. Yakov was the owner of the Alexandriinsky Theater, where all of his plays were showcased. While reluctant at first to accept him as their playwright, Yakov discovered his talent when his first play, A Treacherous Affair, was a huge success, making his theater one of the most popular in Russia. Since then his plays have never had the same business, but he kept him on anyway, always hoping to have another hit.

“It is coming along great Yakov. I can see this one will be a hit.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Remember, I want it on my desk Monday.”

Viktor’s mind started whirling. _Monday!? It is currently Saturday! I’ve got to have this finished by tomorrow night!?_

“And of course, you remember the dinner party tonight.”

Yet again, Viktor did a double take as he tried to remember what Yakov was talking about.

“Yes. The dinner party. Tonight. That dinner party.”

Yakov sighed, running a hand over his head. “You forgot, didn’t you.”

Viktor gave a sigh and muttered a small yes in response.

“At the dinner party you are going to present the idea for your new play in front of potential sponsors, and the acting troupe. You and your husband are invited. It is at 6:00, my house. Don’t be late.”  
Viktor replied with another yes as Yakov walked away, left with more problems to be fixed and more things that have to be done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Viktor darling, which one do you think will suit me better? The blue one or the green one?”

“The green one. It matches your eyes.”

Viktor glanced over his shoulder to see his husband, Christophe Giacometti. Currently he was busy trying to tie his green tie, but failing miserably.

“Could you help a little Viktor?”

Viktor stood up from the chair he was sitting in to go help with his tie. This was a common thing to happen, and Viktor seemed to be an expert at tying ties.

Christophe glanced over at him, lips curled in a seductive smile. “You always know to do it just right.”

Christophe then continued to smirk at him and give the russian a little wink before moving over to a seat on the couch in their apartment.

“I guess it's just one of my rare talents” replied Viktor, already headed back to where he was sitting, in a rickety wooden chair by the dining table. He kept flipping through his journal where all his plays were written, trying to find out what he needed to fix about his current work in progress. His face was set in a scowl, as he studied the tedious writing.  
Christophe, upon noticing this, got up and walked over to Viktor, wrapping his arms around his frame from behind and resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Darling, stop worrying about that silly play and come get ready. We don't want to be late. You know how Yakov is.”

Viktor turned his head to face Christophe, barely noticing the arms wrapped around him, and only catching bits of what was said.

“It's not the play I'm worried about, it's the dinner. I don't want the actors disappointed this play isn't what they were hoping.”

“Darling, you do know that you are only sharing the basic concept of the play tonight, right? You aren't actually having them read the script. And, they're actors. They'll be happy they have a job.”

Viktor sighed, slightly hurt and feeling a need to defend the actors by his comment, but also relieved a little. Not completely, but enough to help ease his own tension. “All right,” replied Viktor with a tint of agitation, “let's get ready to go.”

“Good. Now, I already have the perfect outfit laid out for you darling. It has a very classic feel to it, with…..”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

6:00 came too early, and Viktor now saw himself standing at a large dinner table, looking at his fellow colleagues and future business partners. These were the people that would make his play come alive. While this wasn't Viktor’s first time attending these dinners, every time he did attend he was still nervous he would say something wrong or everyone would think his ideas were stupid. While these things has never happened, they always sat in the back of his mind.

Viktor and Christophe stepped into the dining hall, greeted by everyone there.

“Hey there Viktor!”

“How's it going?”

“I can't wait to hear your new idea!”

Viktor simply replied with short one word answers, before assuming his chair to wait for Yakov to come in. This part was the most nerve wracking; the anticipation. Waiting for the chance to prove yourself. It was always the moment where you want to get if over with, but you are also scared to go up and present.

“I'm glad to have everyone here tonight. Thank you all again for coming.”

Viktor turned his head to see Yakov standing in the corner, not even sure of when he entered.

“Well, let's start off with introducing our main guest tonight. Viktor, stand up and introduce yourself!”

Viktor got up off his chair, giving a small smile to everyone present.

“Hello. As many of you know, I am Viktor Nikiforov. As Mr. Feltsman said, thank you for coming. I hope you will enjoy the evening and the concept I have in mind. Thank you.”

Viktor then proceeded to discuss the idea’s behind “The Wedding Guest”. Everyone seemed to like the idea behind the production, and the members of the troupe were excited for the moment they would get to read the script. When Viktor was finished, there was a great round of applause as he sat down, and Yakov strode to the front of the room, ready to give a toast. As he made his way to the front, all that was going through Viktor’s head was anyone! Anyone! Anyone who’s anyone is here! Anyone! Anyone! Anyone who’s anyone is here!

Yakov quieted everyone, and started to give his speech. “From Russia’s west end to the great white way, I’ve discovered the best playwrights working today. You were wild about Oscar, so I gave you more! I supported Brenard when no one was sure.”

There was a small chuckle from everyone at the last comment, but quickly it died down and Yakov continued.

“May I make a toast to a man who’d never boast. He’s prolific and reliable, his style is undeniable! I trust you’re impressed with his play, “The Wedding Guest”

Everyone replied with a strong yes, helping to ease away some tension still lingering within Viktor.

“So raise your glasses with me! The one and only…  
Viktor Nikiforov!”

Everyone present raised their glasses, and Viktor was able to hear snippets of conversation around him.

“What a show!”

“What a night!”

“How the world’s delight!”

“Raise your glass, raise your voice in cheer! All of Russia is here!”

“And a toast to his spouse and their wonderful life!”

“Happy to be here!”

Still Viktor couldn’t shake the feeling about this new play. What was missing?

_Just listen to those cheers, even though I haven’t had a new idea in years. I need to find the spark inside to lead me somewhere new. If I could somehow turn this all around, I’d turn my whole world upside-down._

Chris looked over at him, noticing the downcast look upon his face.

“Viktor, are you feeling alright? Get yourself together, all of Russia is here tonight! Try, at least, to be the man who’s worthy of his fame. Tonight they’re here to celebrate your name. Let’s drink some champagne!”

Viktor tried to brighten up, but he still couldn’t get those thoughts out of head. Yakov then stood up, and gave him a second toast.

“To young Viktor!”

Everyone erupted in cheers, and the praise began yet again.

“What a show!”

“What a night!”

_Is this all I am?_

“How the world’s delight!”

“Raise your glass in cheer!”

_Have I given this all I can give?_

“And a toast!”

“To his spouse, and their wonderful life..”

_Who I am…_

“All of Russia is..”

“Anyone!”

_Is this the life I’m meant to live?_

“Anyone!”

_Is this all I am?_

“Anyone!”

_Is this all I am?_

“Anyone who’s anyone is here!”


End file.
